Substituting the Jurifire Gym
by KiranofTeamRocket
Summary: A crisis unfolds in the Jurifire City Gym in the Veiloh Region as Cyran enters the Pokemon World Tournament int Driftveil City of the Unova Region. Who will take his place while he is gone?


Chapter 1: Substituting the Jurifire Gym!

**Jurifire City is a huge city in the North West of the Veiloh Region. Famous for Dragon and Flying type Pokémon, this big city holds the eighth and final gym and if a trainer competes against the Gym leader and wins, can enter the Veiloh League. The Gym leader of this gym is a politician and musician called Cyran. Due to the Pokemon World Tournament being held in Unova, Cyran was requested to enter and he took a plane to the Unova Region. The problem arises is that he did not appoint a substitute leader to take his place.**

"Alright, I have to go, I cannot be late for this Tournament" Cyran remarked as he quickly picked up his heavy jacket and made his way downstairs. "May I ask Cyran, what is this Tournament you are entering?" Questioned Cyran's assistant Steve as he stopped Cyran from walking out the door. "I am entering a popular tournament in the Unova region called the Pokemon World Tournament; it is a tournament in which every gym leader in the world can enter every year. The region's champion Alder contacted me and requested me to take part so I decided I should take part!" Cyran enthusiastically replied to his assistant. "Oh, well in that case give it your all! Nothing can beat the power of Dragons!" Steve said in hope of victory. "Alright then, SEE YA!" Cyran rushed out the door without any more remarks! "Wait Cyran did you remember to appoint a-!" Cyran slammed the door as Steve didn't get to finish his sentence. "Oh no what am I going to do?!" Steve panicked. Steve is not a Pokemon trainer himself and never battled before.

Cyran is now at an airport in New Pidge city. "Hmm..I can't help but think I forgot something….Aw it's probably nothing!" He said to himself as he was standing in a line to get into his plane. He approached a Ticketmaster. "Ticket please" The Ticketmaster requested to Cyran. Cyran gave him the ticket. "Very well, enjoy your flight" He remarked as Cyran stepped into the plane on his way to Driftveil city in Unova.

Back in Jurifire, Steve walked into a Pokeball storage area in the gym. He decided to try and take his place as substitute gym leader. He picked out three Pokeballs, one held a Charizard, another held a Haxorus, and the third held a Pidgeot. He took the Pokeballs and trained for a bit with them. He was startled as he saw a line of Pokemon trainers outside the Gym ready to challenge the leader. "OPEN UP, WE WANNA BATTLE!" A kid shouted as he shoved through the long line of trainers. Steve approached the door and opened it. "Huh, where's the Gym Leader?" The trainer questioned after Steve opened the door. "Cyran is absent because he has to attend a Tournament in the Unova region" Steve stated to the young boy. "Oh, what a shame, is there a substitute?" The boy questioned again. "Instead of Cyran the Gym Leader you will instead battle me, Steve!" Steve stated to the trainer. "It's on!" The boy then said in spirit. Steve brought the trainer to the Battlefield. "Go Electivire!" The young Pokemon trainer sent out an Electivire! "Charizard, come on out!" Steve sent out Charizard, a fire and flying type Pokemon that resembles a fire Dragon. The boy gave the first command! "Electivire Thunderbolt now!" Electivire formed a huge bolt of lightning and hit Charizard directly in the stomach! "Come on Charizard get up! Okay, hit Electivire with flamethrower!" Charizard shot a huge beam of flames from his mouth! Electivire managed to dodge it!

Meanwhile in Unova, Cyran is challenging Clair, A dragon type gym leader from the Johto region. Cyran has a Flygon and Clair has a Dragonite. Flygon attacked Dragonite with Draco meteor and finished it off. Dragonite was Clair's final Pokemon and Cyran won Round 2 of the Tournament! "Very well battling Cyran, you are a strong trainer. Kudos to you and your Pokemon. I'll leave it there" Clair commented on Cyran's performance and walked out of the arena. Cyran was up to the Final round in which he was to battle Drayden, a Dragon type Gym leader from the Unova region itself. "Bring it on brother" Drayden said to Cyran who was about to throw out his Pokemon. Cyran sent out Pidgeot and Drayden sent out Druddigon. The final round has begun.

Back in the Veiloh Region, Steve was challenging another trainer after his defeat to the previous trainer who earned the Scale badge as a result. "Go Charizard!" Steve sent out Charizard again. "Go Samurott!" The male trainer sent out a fighting Samurott!, Samurott is the final evolution of Oshawott, the water type Unova starter Pokemon "Charizard,flare blitz!" Charizard bursted out a ball of flames! "Dodge it Samurott! Samurott dodged the attack! "Samurott Hydro canon!" Samurott fired a huge water blast from his mouth and pwned Charizard. In the meantime, the Trainer won the match and got the scale badge.

In Unova, Cyran was against Drayden's last Pokemon which was Haxorus and Cyran had a Reshiram out on the field! "Haxorus, Dragon rush!" Drayden commanded in his muffled up voice because of his beard covering his mouth! Haxorus went up to Reshiram and clawed it heavily. It barely did a thing to Cyran's Reshiram. "Reshiram let's end this! Use Draco Meteor! Cyran walked out of the battlefield as a huge meteor finished off Drayden's Haxorus! "Where are you going?!" Drayden yelled at Cyran. "Look around you Drayden, I win! The battle is over!" Haxorus was knocked out as Cyran remarked to Drayden about his victory. The Announcer began to scream out in excitement and the crowd went wild "CYRAN IS THE WINNER! But where is he gone to? IT SEEMS AS CYRAN HAS WALKED OUT OF THE BATTLEFIELD!" Cyran was outside the Coliseum with Alder the Unova region champion. As a reward for his victory, Cyran was promoted Champion of the Veiloh region! A very proud Cyran thanked Alder and took a plane back to Veiloh.

Meanwhile at the Jurifier gym, Steve just won against a trainer. Cyran walked in the door. "Cyran! You're back!" Steve yelled and ran up to Cyran. "Cyran there was a bit of a situation, you see! You forgot to appoint a substitute so I took your place instead! Steve stumbled to Cyran. "You did that, Haha I knew I forgot to do something. Steve, in honour of your good errand I appoint you the new Gym Leader of the Jurifire Gym!" Cyran surprised Steve! "Really?!, That's awesome but…what about you? Aren't you supposed to be the Gym Leader?!" Steve questioned. "Not anymore" Cyran stated! "As a result of my Victory in the Pokemon World Tournament 2010, I was appointed the Champion of this region!" Cyran stated proudly to Steve! "Oh my goodness CONGRADULATIONS!, You will be an awesome champion I know it. "Indeed I will, I'll see ya around, take good care of the Gym for me" Cyran said to Steve before he left the gym. "I will! Goodbye Cyran!"

Cyran left the Gym and made his way to the Pokemon league. Cyran used to be the eighth Gym Leader of The Veiloh Region, but now he is the Pokemon League Champion of the Veiloh Region. That is a job that takes years of training and Cyran had finally earned it. The new Eighth gym leader is now his assistant Steve. What challenges await the two trainers? Find out in the next chapter of the series….

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
